Blood and the City
by cenarkoluver38
Summary: She runs the city, but what happens when he tries to get her out of it? Randy Orton/OC
1. Perfect' City

**Vampires shouldn't have to do stuff like this, but here I was. The name on the door said DETECTIVE RANDY ORTON. The door was unlocked so I just went right in. I walked over to the desk and started looking for what I had come for.**

**"Where is it?!" I was digging around and still couldn't find it. I hated covering other peoples tracks. And it didn't help that this guy was a pig. Folders and papers were everywhere. No wonder there was so much crime in this city. This guy couldn't be solving cases with this pig sty of an office. **

**I finally found the folder I was looking for and was about to leave when I heard the door opening. I dropped down to my knees and crawled under the desk. I put the folder into my jacket and zipped it up. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, praying that he didn't sit down. **

**"Yes captain. Yes captain. I am getting the folder right now."**

**He had his phone on speaker so I heard, "I need that folder right now Randy! That folder is the only way I can go after Angelica."**

**Ah yes. Captain Shane McMahon. That man has had my number since he came to this city. I am at the top of his shit list and he was right. The folder that I had in my jacket would get Shane that warrant he so desperately wanted. This is what I meant by covering other peoples tracks.**

**Randy flipped piles of folders over and found nothing. He started to panic when he realized that it wasn't there. "Sir, I can't find it."**

**"What!? What do you mean you can't find it!"**

**"It's not here! I looked threw every folder I have here and it's not here!"**

**"Damn it! She must've already came and took it."**

**"What?"**

**"Angelica. She probably broke into the station and took the folder."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"It's not the first time she's done it." Shane let out a sigh and said, "Just go home and get some sleep. We'll look into this more tomorrow."**

**"Yes sir." Randy hung up and started to head towards the door. I was about to crawl out from underneath the desk when Randy stopped and walked back towards his desk. I crawled back under the desk and waited with bated breathe. **

**Randy put his hands on his desk and just took deep breathes. "Where did that fucking folder go?" Randy took his hands and slammed them on the table. He knew he was going to catch shit for this and he didn't need it. Randy walked away from the desk then and finally left the office. **

**I got out from under the desk and looked around the office. The mess irritated me, but the fact that I had gotten him into trouble mad me feel bad. I looked around and made a decision. **

**Randy came into the station the next day mad and tired. He didn't want to go in today, but he had to. Randy got to his office and opened the door to see it all straightened up. Folders were filed or put together. Papers where stacked and in the right order. Everything was clean. **

**Randy walked to his desk and picked up the little piece of paper in the middle of the desk. He looked at it for a minute and read it out loud, "Sorry for ruining your week." Randy smiled and sat down in his chair. He didn't know who wrote the note, but he sure as hell was going to find out.**

**I guess it's time to explain who I am and why the police keep an eye on me. First, I guess I could explain why I was breaking into the police station last night. **

**I have duties and one of my duties is to keep the cops away. Sadly, some of my fellow vamps have a hard time staying out of trouble. One in particular is Adam. Adam is always 'in the wrong place at the right time.' **

**Two nights ago Adam was in an altercation in one of the night clubs I run. And he may have...exposed that he's a vampire to the wrong people. Someone called the cops and I had to go to the station last night and make it like nothing ever happened. This is what I must do as a leader to the vampires of New York City. **

**My name is Angelica Patrick; I have been in this city a long time. Hell, I have been around for a long, long time. Four hundred years to be exact. I ran away from home to be with a man I was madly in love with, and I was so in love with him that I let him turn me. I died at twenty-five and haven't looked back since. **

**I have been through a lot in my time, but fighting off the cops still is the most challenging and biggest pain in my ass. Shane has been the worst Captain I've ever had to deal with. And he's not going to let this one slide this time. He's going to be watching me like a hawk for any more fuck ups. **

**New York City; the city where everyone comes to get an experience. Everyone tries to find themselves. If they're lucky they make it out alive. Or if they're like me, they make the best of it and pretend that this is one big 'perfect' city. **


	2. Watching

**I was at my desk reading the report. I just closed it and rubbed my temples. Then after thinking about it for a second I yelled, "Ashley!"**

**Ashley appeared seconds after that and said, "Yea boss?"**

**"Get Adam in here."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**She left and went to get him. I just continued to rub my head. It was morning; I should've been asleep, but no, I had to yell at someone. **

**Adam came into my office and just sat down. I looked up at him and he gave me a little half smile. I glared at him and the half smile disappeared. "What the fuck were you thinking!?"**

**"Angelica..."**

**"No! What the fuck were you thinking?!"**

**"It was some guy and I just..."**

**"You just? You just what Adam?! You had a laps of judgment!?"**

**"I am sorry Angelica."**

**"God Adam! You have to be more careful. I had to go and steal this folder. Do you know how many folders the cops could have on you?"**

**"Uh....two?"**

**I got up from my chair and went to a file cabinet in the corner. I opened the top drawn and pulled out a stack of folders. I had pulled them just for this meeting. I walked back over to my desk and slammed the stack down in front of Adam. "Take what you said and times it by fifteen."**

**"Thirty? Really?"**

**"Yes. Thirty." I walked over to him and sat against the front of my desk. "Look Adam, I know that you have your fun, but you gotta stop getting into trouble, or at least stop drawing attention to yourself." **

**"I will Angelica. I'll try my best to be good."**

**"Don't try, just do it."**

**He looked at me. He saw how serious I was and said, "Yes ma'am."**

**"I don't want to have to get rid of you Adam, but if you bring the cops into this place I will do it. Do you understand me?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"You can go." Adam got up and was heading for the door when I said one last thing. "You aren't partying tonight. You're on probation."**

**"When can I party again?"**

**I looked up at him from my paperwork and said, "When I think you can control yourself."**

**He shook his head and left my office. I just shook my head. He was a good guy he just had his issues. He hated human guys that challenged him. Can't really blame him. Human's really should understand that they can't vampires lightly, but that involves cops and...you get it.**

**I own a string of night clubs. My main club is in New York. Even after all these years it's still packed. Tonight I actually had a band playing. That brought even more in.**

**I was up in the balcony watching. I had had my own personal balcony put in. it was right outside my office. I saw the 'Adam incident' from up here, and so much more. **

**I was looking out getting ready for the band to go on when there was a knock at my office door. I looked back and saw a tall man standing at my door. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. **

**I entered my office and realized who it was even though I hadn't seen his face. "Hello. Can I help you?"**

**"Are you Angelica Patrick?"**

**"Yes. How can I help you?"**

**"Well, I am just here because my boss wanted me to ask you something."**

**"Really? What?"**

**"How the hell did you do it?"**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"How did you get the folder Angelica?"**

**I smiled then and sat down in my chair. "Please sit Detective..."**

**"Orton. Randy Orton."**

**He was tall, dark, and very handsome. He was gorgeous, but the thing that made me stare was his eyes. I was mesmerized when he brought me back. "Ms. Patrick?"**

**"Oh! Angelica, please."**

**"So, how did you do it?"**

**"I don't know what you're referring to, but can I get you anything?"**

**"No. But can I ask you another question?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Do you keep everything in your office clean and straight?"**

**I realized what he was doing. He was trying to get me to say it. "I like to keep a clean office, yes. Why do you ask?"**

**"Oh no specific reason. It's just that when I came in this morning my office was in perfect order. And I didn't do it."**

**"Maybe someone likes you."**

**"Do you like me Angelica?"**

**"I don't know you Detective."**

**He leaned forward and said, "You will." Randy got up then and headed for my door. **

**"You should stay Detective. The bands going to be great."**

**"What band?"**

**"The Foo Fighters."**

**He smiled. "Maybe some other time. I have to get back to my many other cases."**

**"Too bad."**

**"I'll be seeing you Angelica. And don't forget, we're always watching."**

**"I won't forget. But Detective Orton." he stopped and turned towards me. "You don't forget that we're watching as well."**

**He smiled and turned and left. I sat back in my chair and bit my lip. I was going to have to be super careful. One screw up and Detective Orton there would have my ass. Though I wouldn't mind having him watch me. **


	3. Seeing is Believing

**The night was over, finally, and my guys were cleaning up. I was downstairs checking the floor. You'd be surprised what you might find after a night in my club. I was bending over to pick up a beer bottle when I heard a familiar voice. "That must be Angelica!"**

**I lifted up and turned to see him grinning. He was a smug bastard, but still very cute. "John Cena. You have some balls showing up here."**

**He walked closer and his power made the hair on my neck stand. He was testing me; he was trying to make me show off. I didn't show off I just stood strong. "Oh, what Angelica? One little fight and I can't stop by to say hi?"**

**"One little fight?"**

**"Alright, I tried to kill you, but I missed you." **

**John came closer and put his hands on my hips. He tried to bring me closer but I push his hands away. "Fuck you John."**

**I turned and walked away but he used his speed to get in front of me. "Come on Angelica. Can you really blame me? I mean, you're so stubborn. You won't let anyone share your power."**

**"Yeah, and for a damn good reason."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Because I am here because I fought for it. You con your way to the top."**

**John put a hand over his heart. "That hurt Angel. That really hurt."**

**"Don't fucking call me that! Now get the fuck out of here, before I help you get out."**

**"I'd like to see you try."**

**He wanted it, so I gave it to him. I clenched my fist and focused on him. As John was about to use some of his power on me, I lifted my hands and sent him backwards on his ass.**

**He lifted up and said, "I knew you were going to do that. So I decided to bring a little back up."**

**The doors to the club opened and a gang of vampires walked in. My eyes widened and I whistled. As I whistled, my vampires came out. There was a stand off and then a fight burst out. I pushed my way threw the battle and tackled John back to the ground and straddled him. I took my hands and wrapped them around John's neck. "You son of a bitch! You're not taking what I worked for!"**

**John soon grabbed my hands and got up off the ground with me still attached to him. He took my hands off his neck and closed his huge hand around my neck. He brought me close and said, "I tried once, but I don't make the same mistake twice. Your rain as the Queen of New York, is over."**

**He threw me then and before I could stop it, I changed. With fangs out I growled, "You want to fight me John!? Bring it on!"**

**I lashed out at John and he fell to the ground again. As he sat up I drew back my right hand and knocked him out. Then I fell to my knees and grabbed him by his neck again. I brought him close and said, "You're my bitch Cena! I made you and I'll break you!" With those words I drove my fangs into his flesh. **

**John stiffened and started to shake. I fed off of his neck, pulling him closer and closer until I was basically hugging him. I was thinking of draining him more when the door busted open and there stood Randy with his gun out and an indescribable look on his face.**

**I pulled away from John and got up off of the ground. The other vamps had scattered and I stood alone. I turned off the beast and looked at Randy. "Hi Detective. I wasn't expecting you."**

**Randy's gun was pointed directly at me. John moved and he moved it to him, but moved it right back to me when I took a step closer. "It's okay Randy, please put the gun down."**

**"What the hell are you?"**

**"What do you think?"**

**"I think you were sucking his blood."**

**"Well, it's my blood too."**

**"Yeah, I still see 'your blood' around your mouth."**

**I smiled as he said that. I took a hand and wiped the blood from around my mouth. I had forgotten about it. "Look Randy, let's just go up to my office and talk about this."**

**"No....no....I am not going anywhere with you."**

**"Well, could you at least put your gun away?" He hesitated. "Randy, I am not going to hurt you."**

**Randy looked at me, into my eyes, and saw that I meant it. If I really wanted to hurt him, I would've kept the fangs out, but I put them away and he put his gun away. "You really are a.....a....."**

**"Vampire?"**

**"Yeah. A vampire."**

**"Yes Randy. I am a vampire. And that's why Shane hates me and wants me gone."**

**"Why were you sucking his blood?"**

**I had forgotten all about John. "Oh, him? He's just a little bitch. He's a vamp too. Don't worry." I whistled again then. My security for the club appeared, "Get rid of that, please."**

**In unison they answered, "Yes ma'am."**

**Randy looked horrified. It was so much to take in. I put out my hand and said, "Come on Randy. Let's go up stairs and I can explain."**

**He was almost in shock. He had seen things in his line of work, but apparently, this was way too much.**

**But Randy gave in and just shook his head yes. He took my hand and I took him upstairs to my office. **


	4. Learning and Some Understanding

**Randy clutched a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands like it was his life. He took drinks and let out a noise after every swallow. He didn't usually drink the stuff, but he needed it at that moment and time.**

**"So...what do you want to know?"**

**"Why does Shane want you kicked out of New York City?"**

**"Well, because I have more power in this city than he does."**

**"What?"**

**"I run this city Randy. And that's what that little fight you saw was about."**

**"But you're a vampire, why doesn't Shane just...you know...put a wooden stake threw your heart?"**

**I laughed. "Like Shane has the strength or the balls to do it. Shane wants to bust me the legal way. That's why he's always checking on me or sending his best to spy on me. He can get a court to take care of me."**

**"How long have you been here?"**

**I let out a sigh. "Oh...so long. I don't even think I can remember the exact year."**

**"Can you ball park it?"**

**"Well, let's see. It was before the revolution so I'd say, 1750? Yeah, some where around there."**

**Randy's mouth fell open. "1750? How old are you?"**

**"Uh...I was born in 1583, and I died in 1608. I stayed in England for a little while and then decided to hop the first boat to the New World."**

**He was shocked. His mouth was permanently glued to the floor. "You died in 1608? So that makes you..."**

**"Four hundred and twenty-five years old. I made it to twenty-five and then I was turned. I have been a vampire for four hundred years."**

**"Holy shit."**

**"Yeah. Can you imagine hiding from the sunlight on a piece of shit boat? That was the worst five months of my life. And I couldn't even get off the ship when we landed. I had to wait an extra six hours in hell."**

**"How much have you seen?"**

**I sat back in the chair I sat in and looked him in his eyes. "I have been through the plagues of Europe; I have seen mass genocide," then I leaned forward and in a lower tone said, "and I have sat in the same room of some of the scariest human beings of history. I have seen things that would make your skin crawl, you sick to your stomach and things that make your job seem like a piece of the greatest cake in all the world."**

**"And you've made it all this time?"**

**"I am here talking to you, aren't I?"**

**"Yeah, you are here. So what I am I supposed to tell Shane? I mean, I can't very well tell him that I came back here, saw you suck some guys neck, and then got a history lesson."**

**I smiled. "Tell him that you saw me cleaning up beer bottles and that you got a free autographed CD from the Foo Fighters."**

**"But I didn't get a CD."**

**I reached back on my desk and grabbed one of the CD's the band gave me and handed it to him. "Yeah you did."**

**He looked down at the CD and smiled. Then looked up at me and said, "I just entered the dark world of New York City, didn't I?"**

**I looked at him and said the only thing I could. "Yep. But I promise that I won't let anything hurt you."**

**"Can you promise that?"**

**"Trust me Randy. Of everything I can promise, this is a definite."**

**Randy got up then and rubbed the fear off his face. He looked at me and said, "I never thought this kind of shit was real, but I gotta tell you that you've hidden this really well."**

**"Well, that's the other part of my job."**

**Then a smirk grew across his face and he asked, "So, how did you do it?"**

**I grinned. "I have my ways."**

**"So you've taken all of the folders we've had?"**

**"I've gotten every single one."**

**He laughed. "You should be a cop. We could use someone like you on the squad."**

**When he said that I took the Jack from his hand and put it on my desk. "I think you've had enough of that. Now there's a cab waiting downstairs for you."**

**"Wow! A cab and a CD? How did I get so lucky?"**

**I laughed and took his hand. "Let's go big boy. You're night is over."**

**I put Randy in the cab and saw him off. As I watched the cab drive off I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't even turn around to see who it was; I already knew. "Should we be worried?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because he's not going to say anything."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because I know. Randy trusts me and I trust him. I even think that he can help me with our new problem."**

**"You're going to involve him with that."**

**"He's already involved."**

**"What?"**

**"John saw me put my guard down for him. So he probably thinks I am involved with him, so he'll probably go after him. He's in way deeper than he even realizes."**

**"Oh shit."**

**"Don't worry your pretty little head, Ash. I've got this covered."**

**"When can I worry?"**

**I looked back at her. "When I say so."**

**Ashley shook her head and went back into the club. I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. I tried to clear my head and think how I was going to get Randy out of this, but all I got was that he was either in or dead. **

**I didn't want to involve him, but he said it his self, he walked into this world; I never invited him.**


	5. A little too close for comfort

**It was a new night, and Randy's head still hurt. Shane had asked him about last night, and he told him what Angelica said to tell him. He wasn't happy and a part of him didn't believe Randy. Randy didn't care. To him, Shane could either believe him or go fuck his self.**

**Randy was getting back to the station after a call when he saw the package on his desk. He stuck his head outside his door and asked a fellow officer, "Did you see someone go into my office while I was gone?"**

**He shook his head. "No."**

**Randy just shook his head and walked over to his desk. He looked at the square package and examined it for a minute. It was wrapped in beautiful black paper and topped with a blood red bow. Randy took off the bow and slowly took off the wrapping paper.**

**When he finished with the wrapping paper he was staring down at a white box. He lifted the lid off slowly and looked inside, but as soon as he saw what was inside the box he immediately put the lid back on. He covered his mouth trying to stop the gagging sensation he was feeling. He turned away from his desk and bent over trying to catch his breathe. **

**He looked back at the box and just felt his self let go. Randy fell to his knees and bent over the trash can next to his desk. After a minute, he fell onto his back and just stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes of lying there he got up and picked up the box. He walked out of his office and out of the station. He knew where he had to go to get answers.**

**I was taking the night off; I usually don't spend every night at the club. I was relaxing with a nice hot shower. I love the feel of hot water on my skin. It's the closest I can get to cleansing. **

**I finished my shower and got out. I was wrapping myself with a towel when my vampire sense tingled. Someone was in my house. Home is a penthouse on the upper-east side. Security was tight, but not tight enough. I walked into my room from my bathroom and put on the silk black robe that was sitting on my bed. **

**I entered the long hallway from my room to the living room and stopped. I closed my eyes and used my power to sense where the heart beat was coming from. I tip-toed down the hall and as I was approaching the living room I put out my hand and made the knife from my underwear drawn appear. **

**I put the knife behind my back as I took one more step. I stopped and reached around the corner for the light switch. As I flipped the light switch on I jumped from around the corner with the knife out and ready. I put the knife down and got a glare on my face when I saw it was Randy sitting in one of my chairs.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here Randy?!"**

**"I am here because of that." Randy pointed to the white box sitting on my coffee table.**

**"What's that?"**

**"See for yourself."**

**I walked over to the box and before even getting there I smelt it; the blood. "Randy..."**

**"Just....open it."**

**I got to the box and lifted the lid. I looked into the box and as soon as I saw it said, "Holy shit!"**

**"Yeah, I had about the same reaction."**

**"It's a hand."**

**"No shit Sherlock."**

**I looked at the hand in the box and then asked, "Do you know whose hand it is?"**

**"That's what scared me even more."**

**"Whose hand is it?"**

**"It's my good friend, Dave. Dave Bautista."**

**"Is he a cop?"**

**"Yeah, we help each other out, but we're not partners." Randy went quiet then. He just looked scared and confused. "Who did this Angelica?"**

**"John."**

**"John? Whose John?"**

**"The guy I bit last night."**

**"Why did he do this?!"**

**"He's getting your attention."**

**"Why me?! I don't even know this guy!"**

**"He saw me put my guard down for you, so he thinks that I am with you."**

**"So he goes after my friend?"**

**"Trust me Randy. I thought he was going to go after you, not your friend."**

**"He's trying to get your attention."**

**"You think?"**

**"Well...what are we going to do?"**

**"First, we're going to go and get your friend back."**

**"Do you think he's still alive?"**

**"God I hope so."**

**"Well, you better get dressed. Unless you want to fight him looking like that."**

**I looked down at the silk robe I was wearing and said, "Yeah, he wouldn't take me seriously dressed like this."**

**"I sure as hell can't."**

**I looked at him and he just smiled. I just shook my head and headed back towards my room. **

**I closed the door to my room and went to my dresser. I pulled out some underwear and put it on. I didn't want to wear anything that I couldn't clean later so I just put on some regular jeans and a black tank top. I threw on some black chucks and grabbed my jacket. **

**Before I left the room, I put my hands back on my dresser and closed my eyes. I took some deep breathes and tried to sense Dave. I wasn't getting anything. I didn't know if that was a bad thing.**

**I entered the living room and Randy was already by the door. He looked at me and said, "Much better."**

**"Shut up."**

**I opened the door and Randy followed me out. I was locking my door when Randy asked, "So, where are we going?"**

**I looked at him and said, with a straight face, "Hell."**

**"Is that like Hell's Kitchen?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Should I be worried?"**

**"I don't know yet."**

**"I don't like that answer Angelica."**

**"Me either Randy. Me either."**

**We both entered the elevator and I pressed the button for the first floor. I was silent on the ride down, but Randy's fear was making me uneasy.**


	6. Too much for Two days

**"Where are we?" We were standing outside an abandoned building on the 'bad' side of town.**

**"Well, this is a abandoned building on the outside and on the inside a hang out for vamps."**

**"Is that son of a bitch in there?"**

**"That I don't know, but I am getting a strong vibe that the hand came out of this building."**

**"Well let's go." Randy took a step towards the steps of this building when I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"**

**"Look, you can't enter this like a cop. You don't just go barging into a place like this."**

**"So...what do we do? Stand out here looking like a couple of idiots?"**

**"We try and enter without making a huge scene. A scene just creates more problems."**

**"Alright. So what do I do if one of these things comes at me?"**

**"Give me your gun."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Just give me your damn gun."**

**"Fine!" He handed me his gun and I took out the clip. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out an extra clip. "What is that?"**

**"Something that will help you fight off the 'things'." I put a bullet in the chamber and handed the gun back to Randy.**

**"How will this clip help?"**

**"Well, that clip is filled with silver bullets. Made special to kill vampires and werewolves."**

**"What, regular bullets don't do that job?"**

**"Well, they sting, but a vampire can usually recover from a regular bullet in like ten minutes."**

**"Damn."**

**"Just remember to aim for the head and the heart." I took my finger and put it where Randy's heart is and said, "Always shoot to kill." I reached into my other back pocket and pulled out another clip. "And here's an extra clip when you run out."**

**"So you just carry clips of silver bullets on you?"**

**"Yep. And I also carry these." I pulled out two .22 handguns and Randy stepped back. I looked at him and asked, "What?"**

**"First, how the fuck are you hiding those and two, why do you need a gun...excuse me, guns?"**

**"Because, when you hold a gun full of silver bullets to a vampires head they talk. When you threaten violence they'd rather fight then talk."**

**"Alright. So are we going to do this or what?"**

**I put one of the guns away and kept the other one out. I put a bullet in the chamber and un-clicked the safety. I looked up at the building and then at Randy. "Let's do this."**

**I started up the stairs and Randy followed close behind. We got to the door and I stopped. I put my free hand on the door knob and counted to three. When I got to three I opened the door and pointed my gun into the darkness. **

**I waited a second and looked at Randy. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"**

**"I am already here. Let's just do this."**

**"Alright." I stepped into the building and Randy followed me. We stood in a dim-lit hall. I soon realized that this was once a hotel and we were standing in the lobby. The door closed abruptly behind us and we both jumped. I just shook my head and started towards the set of doors in front of us. **

**Randy whispered, "Where are you going?"**

**"The hand came out of this room Randy."**

**"Can you sense Dave?"**

**I didn't want to tell him, but his eyes said he wanted the truth. "No."**

**Randy was overwhelmed with emotions and what sucked was that I felt every single one. He was angry, enraged, pissed. He was probably every single adjective for angry. But he was also sad and scared. His eyes were full of fear, though he tried to hide it. I was surprised at how scared he was. It made me happy to know that cops got scared too.**

**I put my hand on Randy's shoulder and said, "It's okay Randy."**

**"Let's just do this."**

**I put my gun back up and went towards the doors. I tried to turn the door knob of one of the doors but the door wasn't going to budge. "Alright, now I know I said we shouldn't start a scene but I am going to have to cause one to get into this room."**

**"What?!"**

**I stepped back and kicked the doors open. Randy's mouth dropped open and I put my gun back up. I just looked at him and he just closed his eyes and shook his head. **

**We stepped into the room and every vampire inside was standing at attention. "Sorry to bust in like that but the door wasn't opening."**

**"What are you doing here Angelica?"**

**I recognized that voice. I stepped closer into the room and saw him. "Ric?"**

**"Yeah, it's me." He stepped into the light and I could see him better. This man was like a father to me. At least until he moved into the underground. He was like my yoda, and then he be came Vader.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"You know why I am here Angel. Don't try and pretend that you don't."**

**I hated that he called me Angel, but I just shook it off and asked the obvious question. "You're helping John, aren't you?"**

**"I am sorry sweetie, it's just what I had to do."**

**"Alright, well, then you need to understand that I am here to do what I need to do."**

**"What are you doing here?" A young vampire decided to enter the conversation. **

**"She's here for the human."**

**"Yep. Where is he?"**

**"John knew you would come."**

**"No shit. Now where is Dave?!"**

**"Is that his name?"**

**"Don't fuck with me right now Ric! I will put a bullet between your eyes."**

**"You've made the threat before Angel and didn't follow through."**

**"I am serious this time."**

**"Is it because you know that your time is up? That you're about to lose all that you've worked for?"**

**"I am not losing anything. I am going to make an example out of John and anyone that helps him."**

**"Well then, make an example out of me Angel. Show all these weaker vamps what it takes to stay on top! Show them what it takes to run this city!"**

**Two vamps took a step towards me. I reached under my jacket and pulled out my other gun. I un-clicked its safety and pointed the two guns. With two shots I took them both of them out. I looked at Ric as the smile graced his face. "How's that for showing them?"**

**"He's dead Angel. Did you really think John was going to let him live?"**

**"You're bluffing."**

**"Am I?"**

**Another vamp took a step towards me and I shot him in the head. His brains came bursting out of his head and I heard Randy catch his breathe. He was holding back the vomit. "Where is he Ric?"**

**"He's dead. You can tell your little friend behind you, that John and I are sorry, but sacrifices had to be made."**

**With those words Randy stepped forward, gun drawn, and pointed at Ric. Before I could stop him he pulled the trigger and got Ric in the heart. He fell to the ground gasping for air. Randy walked over to him and pointed the gun to his head. "Fuck you, you sorry motherfucker." Randy pulled the trigger and Ric's brains went everywhere including Randy's pants and shirt.**

**"Gross!" Even I find something's gross. **

**Randy turned and looked at me. "Is he dead?"**

**I closed my eyes and got a hit. I pointed to the chair on the other side of the room. "There."**

**Randy turned and started for the chair. Vamps started to jump at him but Randy just shot every one of them. What he missed I got. I was surprised to see him like this. It was like he was a completely different person. **

**Randy got to the chair and stopped. I turned and covered him. The chair was turned around but Randy saw the top of someone's head. He put his hand on a corner and stopped. "I can't do it Angelica."**

**"What?"**

**"I can't see if it's him."**

**I put my guard down and backed up till I was side to side with him. "Do you want me to do it?"**

**"Please."**

**I gave him one of my guns and said, "Cover me."**

**He covered my back and I braced myself. I put two hands on the chair and turned it around. As soon as the chair was facing me I put a hand over my mouth. There was Dave. One hand missing, but that wasn't what made me nearly vomit. He was missing his throat. The vamps had literally eaten his throat. **

**Randy turned around and I just turned and put my hands over his eyes. "Don't!" I yelled. **

**He moved my hands and as soon as he saw him he put his head on my shoulder. I just wrapped my arms around him and held him as he cried. Randy just wrapped his arms around my body and cried. He couldn't hold it anymore. Over two days Randy had been introduced to a scary messed up world and now had to see this. His friend, brutally murdered. **

**I just stood there holding him for a couple of minutes when another vampire got up and was running at us. I saw him and yelled, "Randy!"**

**We both turned as the vampire was jumping at us. Then, with guns aimed, we both shot at it. We got the vamp and it's guts went all over us. We both exclaimed, "Gross!"**

**Its was three in the morning when we walked out of the building. We had taken care of all the remaining vamps in the building. Randy called 911 as an anonymous caller. They would be there soon. **

**Randy and I were covered, head to toe in blood and vampire. "Do you want to take a shower?"**

**"No. I thought I'd just go back to the station looking like this."**

**"Hey! Don't be a smart ass. Do you want a place to shower or what?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Let's go. I want to be out of here before the ambulance shows up."**

**"Or before the sun comes up?"**

**"It's only three in the morning."**

**"I am just looking out for you."**

**"Let's just go Orton."**

**I took off in the direction of home. Randy was behind me when he caught up to me. We were walking side by side when I felt him take my hand. I looked down and then up at him. He was just looking straight ahead. I thought about stopping it, but then I thought about what I had put him through over the past two days and just welcomed it. It was the least I could do. **


	7. Lots of Question

**Randy followed me to my room. I opened the door and just went right in, but Randy just stopped in the doorway. I turned around and saw him looking around. "Come on."**

**"Why do I have to come in here to take a shower?"**

**"The guest shower isn't big enough for someone as big as you, so you'll have to use my shower."**

**Randy finally walked into my room and he followed me towards my bathroom. "Alright, shower is there," I grabbed some towels and threw them down next to the shower. "towels are there, and there's plenty of soap inside of the shower. I'll leave some fresh clothes for you on my bed."**

**Randy just shook his head and said, "Thanks mom."**

**"No back talk mister, just take a shower."**

**Randy laughed and I left the bathroom. As I laid some clothes out on my bed I heard the water start. A part of me wanted to look, but I couldn't. I just bit my lip and left my room. I still had to take a shower.**

**I finished before Randy. I was sitting in my favorite chair looking through my trunk. Randy walked into the room and said, "Why do you have clothes for a six-foot-four man?"**

**"Don't ask questions and just be appreciative."**

**Randy came and took a seat on the couch near me. "What is this?"**

**"Something that holds my past. And hopefully the key to my future."**

**Randy looked into the trunk and saw the different things I had. Articles from old time new papers, weapons, and a vile of blood. This caught Randy's eye. He reached into the trunk and pulled it out. "What in the hell is this?"**

**I looked at the vile and took it into my hands. "It's the blood of Gabriel."**

**"Whose Gabriel?"**

**I looked away from the vile and looked at Randy. "The man who made me."**

**"Oh...uh...why do you have some of his blood in a vile? If I may ask?"**

**"I took some the day he died. He was dying and I took some so that I would never forget him. He said to hold onto it and that I may need it some day. This may help me fight John."**

**"How is some other vampires blood going to help you stop John?"**

**"When you take blood you gain strength Randy. He created me, which means he is stronger than me."**

**"Then why are you here and he isn't."**

**"Because the people of Salem are cold-hearted human beings."**

**Randy realized what I meant. "Oh."**

**"Yeah. They not only wanted witches, but they killed vampires as well. Only they were worse to vamps."**

**"How did you get away?"**

**"Gabriel put me into hiding. He told me to hide and stay hidden. When I came out of hiding I found him, laid out in our living room a bloody mess. I can still see him; bloody and bruised. I tried to help him but I couldn't do anything."**

**"I am so sorry."**

**"Don't be."**

**"Why not? I mean, wasn't he like your 'soul' mate or something?"**

**I laughed. Randy referring to Gabriel as my 'soul' mate made me laugh. "Vampires love everyone Randy. I don't doubt that Gabriel loved me, but I wasn't his soul mate. There was another women he loved more than me and I understood that."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Alright. I'll put it to you like this: being a vampire means that you basically believe in free love. You're a hippie when it comes to love. I mean, I've had many lovers, but I didn't love them all." I paused for a moment when I thought of the truth. The true fact of love and being a vampire. "You're never really 'in love' with anyone when you're a vampire. That's why people believe a vampire's heart is cold."**

**"So, you've never loved anyone as a vampire?"**

**"I've loved one person in my four-hundred years and I am holding his blood in my hands."**

**"So you did love him?"**

**"I let him take my life didn't I?"**

**It boggled Randy's mind to think of not loving anyone. I had been around for decades and only truly loved one person. But since he asked me I had to ask him. "But what about you Randy?"**

**"What do you mean, what about me?"**

**"You're handsome, caring, and a hopeless romantic, why aren't you married?"**

**"It just never happened. And how did you know I am a hopeless romantic?"**

**"I just know. And what do you mean? Haven't you ever been in love?"**

**"Yeah. I mean, my first partner was a women, and we fell in love."**

**"But..."**

**"But...things went bad and we ended up breaking up and she transferred out of New York."**

**"So, you've only been in love once?"**

**"Truly?"**

**"Truly."**

**"I was crazy for her, so yeah, I guess you could say only once. I mean, I've fallen for some girls but I didn't love them the way I loved her. And I did ask her to marry me."**

**"She said no, didn't she?"**

**"That's what made everything change."**

**"What was her name?"**

**"Her name was Trish." My eyes grew wide and I looked away then, but Randy had noticed. "What!?"**

**"Oh nothing Randy."**

**"No...something's wrong. What?"**

**"I knew Trish Stratus. She hated me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mm-hm. Trish probably hated me more than Shane and if she knew you were sitting here with me now she might try and cut my throat."**

**"You were the vampire."**

**"I was the vampire what?"**

**"Seven years ago she fought a vampire. She was on a mission to kill this vamp, but she..."**

**"I monkey flipped her into the Hudson and ran."**

**"It was you!"**

**"I never hurt her Randy. She started it. I just wanted to live in peace, but Trish saw it differently."**

**"Why?"**

**He was trying to get the truth out of me. Just like a cop. But instead of telling him the truth, I closed my eyes and changed. when I opened my eyes again they were all black and in a deep voice I said, "Drop the subject."**

**I came back and it was as if Randy had forgotten that he had just asked me a question. "So, I really want to know why you have guy's clothes in your house."**

**I let out a sigh. "If you must know Randy, I've had boyfriends and they've stayed over. So, they've left things behind and that's what you're wearing."**

**"I usually don't leave really, really nice clothes over at a girl's house."**

**I looked at Randy and realized that the clothes were nice. A button-down black dress shirt and name brand jeans. Then I realized what he really wanted to ask. "Just ask Randy."**

**"Ask what?"**

**"You know what. Just ask."**

**He paused for a moment and then said, "Am I wearing some dead guy's clothes?"**

**"No."**

**"Then where in the hell did you get an Armani dress shirt and Affliction jeans..." I was going to chime in when he finished, "that actually fit me!"**

**"I told you. I have had my boy...actually I would call them lovers. And they have left clothes. Even an Armani dress shirt and jeans that would fit a six-foot-four man. What can I say? I like my men tall."**

**"You crack me up." **

**I was digging in the bottom of the trunk when Randy asked the question that had been burning inside of him. "So...do you only date vampires?"**

**I stopped digging and pulled my head out of the bottom of the trunk to meet Randy's eyes. "No. I mean, I usually date vamps, but I've dated witches and werewolves. And even politicians."**

**"So you do date mortals."**

**"Yes Randy, I do. But I don't really date much anymore."**

**"Really? Why?"**

**"Because I just don't. I mean, after four-hundred years you learn. And I wouldn't be in the situation I am in right now if I had stayed away from Mr. John Cena."**

**"Oh, so, you did date him."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did you love him?"**

**"I was in lust with John. But then I remembered to never trust a shady, young vampire and cut myself loose from him. But it seems that's come back to bite me in the ass."**

**"He's just jealous."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Because you have everything and he obviously has to con and cheat his way to the top."**

**"You don't think I did that."**

**"No. I think you got here on your terms, but you didn't con your way here."**

**I looked at him and in a happier tone said, "Thank you Randy. You're the only person to ever say that to me."**

**He met my eyes and said, "You're welcome."**

**We sat there, eyes locked, no words. It was like we were stuck like this. Or maybe we just didn't want to look away. But I realized, as I looked in to Randy's eyes, that he saw me as more than a vampire. He saw me as a regular person. Not a walking corpse. **

**I smiled and he smiled back. "What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Our eyes broke away from each other when Randy's cell phone went off. He opened it to see it was a text from Shane. "Oh shit."**

**"He probably wants to tell you about Dave."**

**"Yeah. I gotta go."**

**"How are you going to explain the sudden changes of clothes? And about where you've been?"**

**Randy got up from where he sat and said, "I'll be fine, but thanks for helping me."**

**"Anytime."**

**Randy started towards the door and I continued to look through my trunk. Before leaving, Randy stopped and turned back towards me and asked one more question. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"**

**I looked back at him and said, "Nothing. Why?"**

**"I was just thinking that we could maybe go on a stake out. You know, watch the building for any strange activity."**

**I thought about it for a minute and replied, "Alright. That would be good."**

**"Okay. I'll be here after sundown."**

**I shook my head yes and Randy started for the door. But before he could leave I yelled, "Randy!"**

**He came back and said, "What?"**

**"Try and get some rest."**

**"I'll try."**

**Randy left then and I tried to focus on what I was doing, but I couldn't help but miss him. He asked a lot of questions, but he was the first mortal that actually sat down and tried to get to know me. He wanted to get to know me, not the vampire.**


End file.
